Cybertrons Salvation
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: Ironhide and Chromia had a daughter, Moon Chaser, who went missing at the beginning of the war on Cybertron. After dying from a wound made by a decepticon, she meets Primus years later when the autobots and decepticons are on Earth. He makes her Luna Prime, and gives her a mission: Stop the war. One thing is for certain. She's going to need all the help she can get. Optimus/OC.
1. Primus' Gift

**Hey guys, hope you like this... This is an Optimus/OC fic... Please review and tell me if you like it.. If you want to see a larger photo of the cover photo of my OC, go to this link: art/Luna-Prime-Moon-Chaser-394279448**

**I can promise you that the next chapter IS better, I just needed to give the background story to get this baby going.**

**I do not know Transformers, I do own my oc though.(: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Moon Chaser, get over here now!" The sound of her femme creators scream reached her audio processors. She gulped, knowing that she was in trouble this time. She walked out of her berthroom and into the living room.

"Yes, carrier?" She said, blinking at her with wide optics. She tried to play innocent with her, but it did not work on her like it did her mech creator. Her femme creator looked down at her, with her hands on her hips. Her carrier was a frightening femme. Her name was Chromia, and she trained with Elita One. Most people respected her mother, and everyone knew that Moon Chaser was her daughter. Ironhide, her mech creator, was a tough bot. He was a smart bot, but he liked to use his cannons before thinking it through. However, the tough mech had a soft spot for his creation that she used to her advantage. She loved her creator and carrier with all her spark.

"You are in a lot of trouble, femme. I asked you to deliver this data pad to your mech creator hours ago, and you did not. I have to train new femmes with Elita, and I need you to deliver this immediately. War is on the horizon, sweetspark, and the new Prime needs this data pad." She said, putting a hand on her creations shoulder. As soon as Chromia spoke of the Prime, Moon Chaser's eyes widened. She stood up straight and gripped the data pad in her hands.

"I will deliver the data pad, right away." Moon Chaser said, smiling at her mother. Chromia grinned and turned, leaving. She glared at the data pad in hand before sighing and turning to leave out the door.

As she walked to the Autobots base of operations, she sighed. She did not much like her mother or father. She was a flyer, and they were not. She would one day continue on to the Iaconian Aerial Academy where she would learn how to fly and become a good seeker, but her parents would not be able to help her through it. She was around the height of her mother, but her features were much had the same body structure, but her paint was a pearly white that had light gray ghost flames on her arms and legs, and her optics were the same bright blue as her parents. Her helm however, had three gray spikes that stood up sharply on top of her pearly white helm. She also had two white spikes that sat on each side of hr face, pointing back.

As she neared the base, she heard a commotion. She hid behind a large crate of supplies, listening.

"Prime, I want the energon NOW!" A mech demanded. Peeking over the edge of the crate Moon Chaser saw Megatronus, the famous gladiator. He was a fierce and brave mech, and seeing him was a shock to the young femme.

"Megatronus, I gave you all the energon you needed and more, I cannot give you more of it." She heard a deep, rumbling voice announce. She looked to where the voice came from and gasped. It was the Prime who had spoken. It was the first time she had ever seen the Prime, and she was in awe.

Megatronus growled before pulling out his energon blaster. "I'm not Megatronus anymore, I am MEGATRON!" He shouted, before shooting at the Prime. "DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" He shouted, and then four seekers fell from the sky. She recognized Starscream and his trine, as well as Cyclonus. She barely had time to register the fact that a battle was beginning when the ground shook beneath her feet. She gulped as a shadow overcame her crouched form, and she looked up.

Thundercracker stood over her, smirking at her fright. "Sir Megatron," he shouted, "I found an interesting item in this crate of supplies." He said, grabbing her by one of her wings. She hissed in pain and glared at him with hatred.

Megatron glanced over, a sickening grin coming over his features. "What a _beautiful_ femme." He said as Thundercracker dropped her at Megatron's feet. She heard her father hiss in fear and pain at the sight. She looked up at Megatron before looking over to the Prime with fear.

"Let the femme go, Megatron." Optimus shouted, glaring at the mech he once called brother. Megatron growled, glancing at the Prime. While he was distracted she took the blade of her sword and shoved it into the top of his foot. He took a gasp of surprise and yelled, but it was long enough for her to run over to the Prime and take out the data pad. The Decepticons continued their attack as she ran to the Prime in fear.

"Optimus Prime, take this!" She said, shoving the data pad into his hand. There was a loud explosion and the ground below them shook. The city was burning, and they were in danger. He looked from her to the data pad before gripping her forearm.

He had one sword out, ready to cut down anyone in his way. He dragged her to a waiting ship before letting her go. "Go femme! Get out of here!" He shouted, attacking a decepticon in his way. She nodded quickly before going to enter the ship.

She saw a flash of bright blue, and the next thing she knew she was in intense pain. She screeched in pain, falling out of the doorway of the ship. Her mech creator ran over, screaming. "MOON CHASER! Femme, listen to me, get on that ship and you get far away. GO!" He did not take notice to the energon leaking from her chest plates. She nodded before getting in the ship and hitting random buttons.

The ship was set on auto pilot, and she clicked a random destination off of a list before looking out the window. As the ship started to take off, she looked out the window at her mech creator. He looked up at her in pain before blasting more decepticons.

:-:

She was deep in space by the time her wound became a major problem. She was staring out at the stars from the ship when black started to ebb at her vision. She collapsed on the ground, her body giving out on her.

_Systems failing. Off lining in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

:-:

Moon Chaser awoke in a bright white room. The room was so bright it looked like it glowed. She frowned, trying to remember what had happened before she remembered the battle. "Primus… I must be off lined." She said, holding her helm in her hands. Energon tears rolled down her face as she sobbed.

"Young one, do not be saddened. Your time has not come, for you still have much to do for the universe." An ethereal voice spoke to her. Her head snapped up, looking up at where the voice came from. A Cybertronian stood before her. He was taller than any bot she had ever seen, his paint the brightest white imaginable, and his optics were a gently purple color. She was frightened, not knowing who this bot was. "Do not fear, young one. I am known as Primus, and I am here to take care of you."

"Y-you are Primus?" She asked, looking at him with wide optics. He chuckled gently before bending down on his knee to her level.

"You will do great things, Moon Chaser. You have the potential to stop the war." He said, smiling at her.

She looked confused before asking him what she wanted to know. "A war has started?" She asked. He sighed before looking at her in pity.

"Young one, you off lined vorns ago. A war has destroyed Cybertron, and the Autobots and Decepticons now fight over a planet called Earth. If the fighting does not stop, I fear Earth may become another dead planet, like our dear Cybertron." He said sadly. "Optimus Prime is waiting for more refugees to come, they need all the help they can get."

Moon Chaser gaped at him. "How am I supposed to help? I'm just a femme!" She shouted, beginning to glitch.

"Child, do not fear. You are not just a femme." He said, staring at her with soft optics. "I am giving you the gift of knowledge. You will know everything you need to know in order to survive this war."

She glared up at him in pain. "Why am I just now talking to you?" She asked.

"The damage done to your body was extensive. I have made a few upgrades to it to ensure your safety from smaller bots. It is the same structure, but your body is much larger to encompass the gifts given to you." He explained.

A bright glow began to grow from Moon Chaser's chest, and she gasped in surprise. She gripped at her chest plates in fear before Primus hushed her gently.

"It is time for you to return to the land of the living Luna Prime." His optics sparkled as he spoke.

"What? You made me a Prime?! Why?" She shouted, trying to get more answers.

His answer was cryptic and extremely unhelpful.

"All your questions will be answered in due time."


	2. Reunited

**Hey guys! thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews! Please give me more of them, it makes me update faster! Here is chapter two! Please review!**

**I do not own Transformers.**

** SHOULD I MAKE THIS AN M RATED STORY? **

* * *

Optimus Prime paced outside of base, thinking. Something was not right. He felt as though something big had happened, and somehow it involved him and the autobots. He wondered at what could be bothering him, but he could not figure it out. While he was thinking, a young soldier had walked up to about ten feet away from him.

"Optimus, we got a problem! We caught sight of a large ship entering the atmosphere through radar. It's nothing from Earth. It is expected to have landed about ten miles from here about a half an hour ago." He said, looking up at the autobot leader with a serious expression. "What do we do?" He asked.

Optimus sighed before comm linking the autobots to get ready. "We go to them." He said. The autobots were there within a minute. "Autobots, roll out!"

:-:

The new Prime gasped as her optics onlined. There was a sudden impact, and the ship she was still in jerked to a stop. Looking at the metallic floor, she noticed a pool of dried up energon on the floor. It seemed that was so much smaller. She felt cramped in the tiny space. She sat up and noticed a purple glow on her white paint in the dark ship. She stood, as best as she could, looking around for something to see her reflection in. She came to a stop at the windows of the ship. It looked as though some type of substance was blocking out any light that could be coming through. Looking closely, she gasped in shock. Her optics were now the same bright purple that Primus' were.

There was a loud noise and the ship shook. She backed up, frightened. She did not know what was going to happen, and she did not know where she was, but she hoped that whatever was happening was not something bad. Sinking to the floor, she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest plates. Her spark pulsated with fear as she waited for something to happen.

There was the screech of melt on metal, and a strange light filtered into the ship. A few pairs of large hands gripped the two sides of the metal, pulling them apart with massive strength. A face peered in, and Luna knew almost instantly who it was. She was safe.

"Ratchet?" Her voice cracked from not being used in many vorns. She gulped, optics wide.

Ratchet gaped, backing up. "By Primus, Hide get over here!" He shouted before the stoic medic grinned. "Get over here femme!" He chuckled.

Luna Prime let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She crawled over to the hole in the wall of the ship before crawling out. She stood and looked down. Gasping in shock, she realized she had to be at least 25 feet tall now! She looked up at the sound of a few gasps. She looked up at a face that she had missed dearly.

"Creator?" She called, her voice shaking slightly. She stumbled forward, wanting to run to him. He beat her to it however, when he ran over, having to look up to look into her eyes.

"Moon Chaser!" He exclaimed, gripping her into a bone crushing hug. Energon leaked from her now purple optics. "Where have you been?! Your mother and I felt the bond break! We felt you die! How are you here? What-" He started before Luna cut him off. She looked around at all the shocked faces.

"I have much to tell all of you." She said, looking at each of the bots. Her optics flickered to the ground. She looked up and caught the optics of Optimus Prime. "Perhaps a more secure location would be better for the information I am about to tell you." She stated, looking to Optimus. He nodded before turning to the rest of the bots.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" He said before transforming into his large Peterbilt alt mode. As he began to drive away, Luna could not help but to admire the Prime. He was handsome by Cybertronian standards. She was a femme, and she knew a handsome mech when she saw one. The other bots transformed before following their leader.

Luna jumped high into the air before transforming into a large Cybertronian jet. She had missed flying. She loved the feel of the wind on her wings, and the sight of the ground blurring beneath her. She followed the autobots from above, watching as they drove to their base of operations. She could not help but to feel worried though, that she would mess up whatever Primus wanted her to do.

She gasped before swerving when she heard a familiar voice speak to her in her head.

_"Do not fret, young one. Everything will be fine in the end." _

She knew immediately that the voice was Primus, and that he would be there to guide her.

She looked down, noticing the autobots had stopped and transformed. They had reached their destination. Luna slowed down and dived through the air, transforming above the ground and landing in a crouch. She loved the feeling of freefalling.

She looked around and noticed odd looking fleshy things, humans, looking up at her in awe. She was the first femme bot on base.

She looked up, seeing a small yellow bot that she instantly recognized as Bumblebee. "Bee, you've grown so much!" She squealed, gripping the small bot into a big hug. Bumblebee was like a little brother to her, and she was an older sister to him. "I missed you, Bumblebee!" He whirred in response happily. The moment was interrupted however, by the leader of the autobots.

Optimus Prime walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down slightly at her. Optimus was only about three feet taller than her now that she had become a Prime. She was stunned, not realizing that she had grown so much. "Would you please explain to us what happened?" He asked politely.

Luna nodded before sighing and crossing her arms over her chest. "As you know, I was there the day the war really began between the autobots and decepticons. My carrier had asked me to deliver that data pad to you, and I jumped at the chance to do it. When I got to base, I heard you and Megatronus arguing. You already know what happened from there, with Thundercracker and Megatronus. However, before I got onto the ship all those vorns ago, I was shot in the chest plates by a decepticon during the battle." There were several gasps at this. How had she survived? "I bled out on the floor of the ship and offlined many vorns ago. Primus came to me, he told me I have more to accomplish and that he needs me to do something." She looked over at her father before looking up at Optimus. "He granted me gifts, and he brought me back as a new bot. My name is Luna Prime, and I am Cybertron's Salvation." She said, looking down at her feet. There was a stunned silence as everyone took in this new information. She sighed and looked up at her father. "So, it makes sense that you thought me dead. Primus only just brought me back. I had awoken just before crashing into the ground." She explained.

Ironhide looked at her with pride and shock. His daughter, a Prime? He let out a bellowing laugh, joy displayed on his face. "My daughter! A _Prime_!" He walked over to his daughter, clapping a hand on her back. "I've never been more proud in all my years!"

Bumblebee whirred in congratulations, _"Party rock, yeah, whoa! Let's go!" _Luna laughed in response, knowing that he was indicating they should have a party.

"Congratulations are in order." Optimus said, smiling at the new Prime. "Luna, would you please speak to me in my office alone? I would like to ask you some questions about what you experienced." He asked, looking into her optics.

"Of course, Optimus Prime." She said. He gestured with his hand for her to follow him. She trailed behind him with a smile on her face.

As they entered a large military hangar, he took her behind a large wall and into a separate room. There was a large metallic desk, and one chair on each side of the desk. He sat behind the desk and gestured for her to sit.

"I wanted to ask you if you have any experience in battle, and if you would be willing to join the autobots." He said looking into her optics.

She gulped before speaking. "I have little experience in battle. I was only just beginning my training on Cybertron when the war started. As for joining the autobots, I would love to. But, I am not sure if I should. I am meant to be the stop to this war, and putting a faction to my name would simply complicate things." She spoke, looking at him sadly.

He nodded in understanding, a large hand tapping the desk. "What weapon do you feel most comfortable with?" He asked, trying to find out who would train her.

"I work best with swords, sir." She said, tapping her foot nervously. His optics flickered up in shock before nodding.

"Starting tomorrow morning at dawn we will meet in the training room. You will be training with me for now on." He said.

Luna could feel her spark beat increase at the thought of training with the great Optimus Prime, not only because of how skilled he was, but also because of how easy he was on the optics.

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled before saying one last thing. "Call me Optimus, Luna."


	3. Questions and Answers

**Here is chapter 3! Please REVIEW(: I love reviews, they make me happy. **

**I do not own Transformers.**

**SHOULD THIS BE M RATED? (If you want lemons...)**

* * *

It had been a week, and Luna sat in the med bay, sipping on a cube of energon. Ratchet had wanted to run some tests to see if there were any changes with her internal workings. She had been a little nervous at first, considering she remembered the way Ratchet would get on occasion. He had assured her however, that she would not get a wrench to the head as long as she behaved and was a good patient. He had found that she was low on energon so he had been making her drink a special type of energon to replenish her supply, and now he sat and made sure she drank it to ensure she was as healthy as could be.

"When you finish that you can leave." He said, jotting something down on a data pad. She nodded and smiled slightly at him. It was nice to see familiar faces again. "So… You and Prime, huh?" He said, causing Luna to choke on her energon. Ratchet sighed before patting her on the back.

"What?" She asked, still in shock from the old medic's accusation. He gave her a look that said 'I may be old, but I'm certainly not stupid,' before rolling his optics.

"Femme, in case you have forgotten, I am a _medic_. It is my job to scan a bot and check their vitals. I saw the way your spark beat increased when he asked you to join him alone last week. Heck, every time he enters the room I can see it." He said, crossing his arms and raising an optic ridge.

Luna stumbled over words, trying to but not succeeding in avoiding further embarrassment. The medic laughed at her embarrassment before clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me, femme." He said, chuckling slightly.

Luna downed the rest of the energon and stood, thanking Ratchet quickly. As she left the med bay, she looked around. She walked into the large hangar that served as a living room of sorts to the bots. She found Bumblebee and a few soldiers sitting and watching a movie, so she walked over to them.

"Hello, do you mind if I join you?" She asked, optics glowing as they made room for her to sit. A soldier with light brown hair walked over to her and gestured for her to bring her hand down. She placed her hand on the floor before taking her other hand and cupping it behind the soldier.

"Hello, my name is Will Lennox." He said, smiling up at her. She smiled back at him.

"My name is Luna Prime. You may call me Luna." She said, smiling at the human. He looked like he wanted to ask her something, but it seemed like he was afraid. "Is there something you wish to ask me?" She asked, a gentle smile on her face.

He blushed, embarrassed that he seemed that obvious, and she laughed at him. "Yeah, actually I was curious about you. You are the first female transformer on base. We didn't know that there were females in your species." He said, looking up at her purple optics. "Do all females have purple eyes?" He asked, curious. This question caught the attention of the other inhabitants of the room, humans and bots alike.

"N-no. Femmes are the same as mechs when it comes to optics. They can have red or blue, but a lot of bots with blue optics are autobots, and a lot of the bots with red optics are decepticons." She said. He looked confused.

"Then why are yours purple?" He asked, still drawing attention to them.

She sighed before tilting her helm towards him. "I'm not completely sure. All I really know is that it has something to do with the gifts that Primus gave me. Primus has purple optics, so I think that when I came in contact with something from him, it gave made my optics this color." She said, looking thoughtful.

"Primus is your God, right?" He asked, making sure he knew what she was talking about.

She nodded her head. "Essentially."

As they watched the rest of the movie, Luna decided to ask some questions about the soldier that had befriended her. "Do you have any sparklings, Will Lennox?" She asked, earning a confused look from him. "Any young ones?" She clarified.

His face brightened and his eyes sparkled. "Oh, you mean kids? Yeah. I have a daughter, Annabelle. Your dad is our guardian." He said, smiling up at her.

"Oh well then I know for sure he is protective of her. He would hardly let me leave our housing unit without him when I was young!" She said, laughing slightly.

He grinned up at her. "Do you want sparklings one day?" He asked. There was a choking sound and Luna turned her head to see her father standing there, choking on energon.

"Certainly NOT!" Ironhide said, glaring over at the soldier. He looked over at his daughter and spoke to her quickly. "Prime wants you… Optimus, that is. Says he wants to do weapons training today while he has free time."

Luna huffed before looking at the soldier and saying, "One day."

:-:

Luna walked to the training room in silence, thinking about her old life on Cybertron, and how much she missed her home planet. She instantly felt guilty, however, when she realized that she had not thought about her carrier once since she came back online. She let out a whimper of pain as she realized that her mother could be dead.

"Luna, what is wrong?" A deep, baritone voice asked. She lifted her head and looked into Optimus Prime's blue optics, energon filling her own. Looking worried, he gripped her by her shoulders and spoke to her in a gentle voice. "What is it, Luna?"

She took a deep breath before speaking in a soft tone, her voice cracking in sadness. "What happened to my femme creator?" She asked, worried. "I have not seen her, and my mech creator does not speak of her." She said sadly.

Optimus sighed before speaking. "We do not know as of right now where the Chromia, Arcee, or Elita One are. We hope they are well and we hope to see them soon, but I cannot give you an answer to your question." He said, looking at her with soft optics.

A lone energon tear cascaded down her face as she bit her lip. She was shocked though when a large, gentle hand came up to wipe the tear from her face. "Don't cry, everything will be alright in the end." He said, smiling at her. He looked like he did not know exactly what to do, but he did something right. She smiled slightly and nodded, wiping a hand across her face. "Ready to train?" He asked.

She nodded and drew out her swords after he took out his. Instinct took over as Optimus lunged at her, testing her. Their fight seemed more like a dance, and while they fought, a small group of soldiers had come to watch the two Prime's fight. Bumblebee came and began to cheer on his big sister, while Ironhide stood to the side and watched with a smirk.

Optimus brought his blade down in an arch as Luna brought her sword up to parry his move. They continued with this odd dance for what seemed like forever, but really it was only a few minutes. She smirked at his shock and swiped her foot behind his, causing him to fall onto the ground. What she did not foresee however, was that he would grip onto her out of instinct to try and catch himself.

"Optimus!" She squealed and offlined her optics as they fell. There was the loud sound of metal hitting metal, and her helm hit something hard. "Ughh.." She groaned, onlining her optics only to see blue and red beneath her. As soon as she realized she had landed on Optimus Prime, her cooling fans kicked on. "Uhm… Sorry!" She said in a high pitched voice. She stood before putting a hand out to help him up.

He accepted her hand and stood, rubbing the back of his helm in embarrassment. They heard laughter and turned to see Ratchet among the group. Putting a hand to her face in embarrassment, Luna bit her lip.

"Uhm, I think that was good for today. You are really advanced for not having been trained long." Optimus said, smiling at her.

She grinned back before speaking. "I did not know I was that good either!" She laughed, subspacing her swords.

Optimus grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to get some energon with me?" He asked. Her cooling fans came on once more as she nodded.

"I would love to."


	4. Cybertron

**Hey guys here is chapter 4(: Please review! They make me so HAPPY :D Chapter 5 will be coming soon..**

**I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Luna had decided to go for a flight the day after she had energon with Optimus. She was just so happy to have her family back, and to just be alive in the first place. She was thankful that Primus had chosen her.

She had been flying high in the air, just enjoying the feel of the wind on her wings and the sight of the night sky. The night sky reminded her of Cybertron for some reason. The twinkling stars reminded her of the beauty of the Crystal City, but the darkness reminded her of Kaon. She missed Cybertron dearly, but she supposed that Earth would have to be her new home for the time being. She wondered what had become of the Crystal City and Iacon after the war began. She had heard different bots say that Cybertron was dead, but she still had hope. She had hope that Cybertron could be fixed, and that they could one day go home.

Luna was so lost in thought that she did not hear the jet flying behind her. She was made aware of the situation however, when she felt an intense pain in her left wing. Yelling out in shock and pain, she began to tumble to the Earth. She transformed out of agony, her body freefalling to the ground below.

_: Someone help! Decepticon has attacked, I cannot fly. My wing is damaged! Falling-:_ She comm linked all available bots, but she was not able to finish her transmission when her body smashed into the ground. Her optics offlined, flickering, before onlining once again. She stood, drawing her swords out, looking around. She got into a defensive stance, ready to fight.

All of a sudden, a seeker flew out of the sky and landed in front of her, bringing out two blasters and pointing them at her. She recognized him instantly as Thundercracker.

"What is a femme like you doing all alone out here?" He asked with a smirk. He edged closer and she moved a little to her right, ready to attack if she had to. His blasters began to glow and hum. He shot at her, hitting her in the abdomen before she could move out of the way. She cried out in pain, falling to the ground before her optics began to glow even brighter.

Energon leaked from her profusely as she stood, but she looked to be in some sort of trance.

He aimed one of his blasters at her chest, but she did something neither of them expected. "I would not do that if I were you." Her voice growled. Bringing one sword down in an arch, she sliced at one arm that held a blaster pointed at her chest, while her other sword hacked at the arm that sat by his side. He cried out in shock, starting to fall forward. She placed her foot on his chest before kicking him back onto the ground. Placing her foot on higher up on his chest, her toes dug into his neck, causing him to choke slightly. "Let this be a lesson to you to not mess with Luna Prime." Her voice snapped, causing him to flinch further into the ground.

"LUNA!" She heard a voice shout. Looking towards where the voice came from, she saw the autobots running up to her. Her optics dimmed back to their normal brightness, and her body began to go limp. The last thing she remembered before everything went dark was the feeling of arms gripping her underneath her arm pits, and a chest pressed firmly against her head and back.

:-:

Luna groaned before onlining her optics. She put a hand on her helm and sat up, looking around. She realized she was in the med bay back on base, and that she was not alone. Sitting in the chair next to the large berth was Ironhide, his helm resting on his hand as he recharged. She looked around the large room before going to wake up her father.

"Creator?" She called, leaning over and shaking his arm. He jolted awake, jumping in surprise. When he realized who had woken him up he sighed.

He stood and hugged her to his chest. "I thought I was going to lose you! We got your message, but when you cut off like that… I thought I had lost you." He said softly, looking into his daughters optics. She hugged him tightly, not only trying to comfort him but also trying to comfort herself.

"So what is the damage?" She asked, trying to change the subject but failing. He sighed before sitting back down.

"Well, Ratch fixed up your wing. But, you lost a lot of energon. Ratchet said it was a miracle that you made it. You are going to have to take the replenishing energon again for the next two weeks." He said, patting her hand.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "And what about Thundercracker?" She asked. She remembered everything that happened, but it seemed hazy to her. She had not felt in control of her body and actions. She knew who was responsible. It was Primus. But why?

_"To send a message." _A soft voice answered her question.

"Well, the deceptiscum got away. But you damaged him badly from what we could tell." He said, rubbing his chin in thought. There was a knock on the med bay door, and in walked Optimus Prime. Ironhide seeing this, spoke. "I'm going to go find Ratchet." He said before bidding them farewell.

"Hello, Luna. I hope you are well." Optimus spoke, walking to the side of the bed. He looked worried.

She smiled up at him before nodding. "I feel okay, just a little shaken up." She stated, gaining some confidence. If she could take down a skilled seeker like Thundercracker, she could talk to Optimus Prime without wanting to faint.

Optimus smiled, sitting down in the chair beside her. "That's good. You know, you did excellent for your first real fight. Most soldiers that are just learning could never dream to take down a skilled decepticon seeker so early in their training." He said, looking at her with a strange look. What she did not know was that this look was one of pride. She felt guilty, because she knew that was not her.

"I was not in control. It's all hazy…" She spoke quietly. "It was not me." She said, feeling unworthy of the praise.

Optimus exhaled before placing a hand over hers. "But it was you. You defeated Thundercracker." He said, his optics shining.

She simply looked down at her legs, not wanting to argue with him, but not wanting to speak of it any more.

"I brought you some energon. I know you are low on it, and I figured you would not mind some." He said, smiling at her kindly. He took out two energon cubes, one for himself and one for her. As he handed her the cube, their fingers brushed, sending a shiver down Luna's spine.

"Thank you, Optimus." She grinned, taking the cube with a grateful expression. She instantly remembered what she had been thinking about when she was flying, and decided to ask some questions. "Optimus, can I ask you some questions?" She asked, looking over at him over her cube.

He looked a little confused as to what she would want to talk to him about, but nodded and said yes anyway.

"What happened to the Crystal City and Iacon after the war began?" She asked, curious as to what had become of the beautiful city and the capitol. Optimus looked sad for a moment before speaking.

"The Crystal City was destroyed many vorns ago by decepticon attacks. All that remains is dust that was once the crystals that made the city. Iacon was used as the autobots capitol for a long time." He saw the saddened expression on her face and knew the pain she felt. She had loved the Crystal City for its beauty, and now it was gone.

"I keep on hearing bots saying that Cybertron is dead. What do they mean?" She asked, looking to him once again.

The autobot leader sighed before standing and beginning to pace. "Cybertron was so ravaged by war, that it is physically an uninhabitable place at the moment. We left Cybertron because it could no longer sustain life." He explained to her with a sad tone.

"Will we ever be able to go back?" She asked, her voice gentle.

Optimus turned to look at her and spoke with hope.

"I hope so."


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Hey guys, this is not a new chapter. Sorry!

I am NOT happy with how this story has been going, and I want to rewrite it. It will have the same plot and everything, I just want to improve the story by adding more to it.

Sorry for this :( I know we are not supposed to do author notes in the stories, but I wanted to let you guys know that I am not done with this and that the new version will be posted soon!

Thanks!

xXporcelainXx


End file.
